Friends Again
by LilyHP
Summary: After the war Draco wanted to meet with Hermione to apologize for letting Bellatrix torture her at Malfoy Manor.But as they talk Hermione realizes Draco is a good person that made a big mistake.Hermione tells Harry and Ron about Draco and they get so angry with her that they refuse to talk to the meantime Hermione and Draco become more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!So first chapter.I know that it is kinda short but I didn't want to put everything into this one is my first story so I hope you guys like it.I will respond to your reviews everytime I update this story!Feedback please:)

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or and of the characters.

Shortly after the war ended Draco sent Hermione an owl saying he wanted tomeet with her at Malfoy Manor to apologize for everything g that didn't know what to think of this because Draco hated her,she helpedsaved  
his life twice and he still went back to the death eaters to help destroy everyone.

She was going to show Ron and Harry and ask them if she should go or not but she already knew what their answers would be, decided to go but she sent him an owl saying that she didn't want to go to Malfoy Manor because  
that's where Bellatrix Lestrange tourtured decided on a little coffe shop in the muggle towns just in case any non-muggles saw them and started toask questions.

Hermionie was hanging out withRon a day before she was supposed to see Draco."What are you doing tomorrow Hermionie?"asked didn't know what to say."Oh I'm going to see Ginny and we are going to  
go whatch a muggle movie and be movie critics"said Hermionie as she cracked her knew it wasn't a very good lie but she thought she could fool at least Ron with it."Hermionie...why are you cracking your knuckles?You only do  
that when your nervous or you aren't telling us something." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter.I was so busy and Fanfiction kinda glitches on me so I couldn't see what I had already written.I know this chapter isn't really good but I'll try to make up for it!Im gonna try  
to write a new chapter each week and if I don't I'll kinda give you a little bit of what's going to write reviews so I can see some of your ideas for the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or characters**

* * *

"What are you talking about Ron?I've always cracked my knuckles,it's a habit that I've had for years."Hermione knew it wasn't a very good lie but she didn't know what else to say."Since when?!"Ron asked."You only do that when  
your not telling somebody something!"I don't know what to say,he knows me to well.I can't keep anything from kept talking about times that she cracked her knuckles and what it was that she wasn't telling wasn't listening though,she  
was trying to think of something to .Her brain wasn't was never a good liar and definitely not to her friends."I'm going to see Draco!"Hermione burst end couldn't believe she just said second the words  
left her mouth she regretted it."What?"Ron said as though he didn't hear her right."Your going to see Draco?But...but why?"Ron said calmly."He sent me an owl after the battle,asking me to meet up with him at Malfoy Manor.I was going to show  
Harry and you but I already knew what your answer would be...I'm sorry Ron."Hermione thought that if she kept talking Ron would have time to calm down and realize it was not that big of a she was very wrong,he got even more angry that  
she thought she already knew what his answer would if it was up to him to make her thought to finally interrupted Hermione when she was in the middle of saying sorry for the millionth time."YOU LIED,YOU DIDNT TELL  
ME,YOU DIDNT TELL HARRY,YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU GO AND SEE DRACO?!"."ITS NOT YOUR DECISION WETHER OR NOT I GO AND SEE DRACO, DONT OWN ME!"YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THOUGH!".Hermione just remembered something,how could  
she have forgotten?She told day before when she was debating wether or not to tell Ron and Harry,Harry came to her found the letter and asked her about she couldn't lie about it so she told him,he promised not to  
tell Ron and Hermione trusted decided to tell Ron that she told Harry,he already used to think and might still think that Harry and Hermione have feelings for eachother."WELL GUESS ?!."screamed Ron."I DIDNT TELL YOU BECAUSE  
I KNEW YOU WOULD ACT LIKE GUESS WHO I DID TELL!.WHO?!"Hermione knew this was mean and so unlike her to do but she was just so mad at Ron right then she couldn't help it."HARRY,I TOLD HARRY AND NOT YOU."His face it was written  
with mixed emotions all over it mostly confusion because Harry didn't tell neither did Hermione,they were basically destined to be would Harry walked into the room.


End file.
